


So Kiss Me

by ysha



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Vetra is adorable and my fucking geef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysha/pseuds/ysha
Summary: Vetra isn't sure where she stands with Ryder, so Sara decides to show her.





	So Kiss Me

“So kiss me.”

“Excuse me?” Ryder grinned, amused at her squadmates sudden order.

“Kiss me,” Vetra spoke, voice wavering only slightly. “I know that we aren't exactly  _ exclusive _ , but-"

“It's just you, Nyx,” Ryder spoke as they trekked through the undergrowth of Havarl. “No one else.”

“Are- are you sure?”

“Am I sure?” Ryder was so caught up in what seemed like the dumbest question in all of Andromeda that she walked straight into a low hanging branch. “Okay, ouch.”

“You alright, Ryder?”

“Last name,” Ryder mused and she rubbed her head. “I'm fine, more worried that you think I’m not entirely into you.” 

“Entirely into me? Is that so?”

“Oh,  _ entirely _ .”

“No one else catches your eye?”

 

Ryder stopped and looked at the turian before her. Of course other people caught her eye, there were so many hot people on her ship alone and Ryder was horny, almost infamously so. But Vetra was… a whole different level. Apparently Sara liked her women tall and potentially toxic to her immune system. Vetra stopped too, wondering what the fuck the pathfinder was doing.

 

“Vetra, are you kidding?”

“Why would I be kidding?”

“If I could reach your face I’d slap you,” Sara sighed before grabbing Vetra’s shoulders and squaring them. “There’s no one else. There is never going to be anyone else.”

“So kiss me.”

“You're impossible,” Ryder chuckled softly before pulling Vetra down and pressing a kiss just above her mouth plate thing. Ryder was never great at biology. “If a kiss is all I have to do to prove I love you then that's what I'll do.”

Vetra stopped for a second. She’d be lying if she said that wasn't weird, but she'd be more of a liar if she said she didn't like it. “You love me?”

“I said that, huh?” Ryder hit herself. It was too soon, and she knew what with Sid and work Vetra didn't need the human pathfinder confessing her love to her in the middle of an angaran jungle. “I didn't mean to unload that on you, Vetra.”

“I love you too.” Vetra smiled, trying not to sound too eager. “Kiss me again.”

“Gladly.”

 

“So if you've never been kissed,” Ryder jibed when they were aboard the Tempest once again. “What do turians do to show affection?”

“I wouldn't know,” Vetra sighed as she went to go to the armoury.

“Where are you going?” Ryder asked, before tugging her lovers arm. “Come to my quarters.”

“Oh?”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Nyx.”

“Well what  _ are _ you going to do with me?”

 

They laid on the pathfinder’s bed and looked up at the stars. Vetra didn't think that this was where this would end, but she was thankful that they were fully clothed and content.

“And that one?”

“Babe, I told you, I don't know constellations.”

“I know, wanted to see if it changed,” Ryder grinned as she tilted her head toward Vetra. “I meant it, earlier.”

“I know,” Vetra smiled, or the turian equivalent of smiling. She turned to face Ryder. “This is dangerous. I could lie here forever.”

“Me too,” Ryder said, voice soft and she shuffled closer, their faces closer still. “What are we?”

“Well, I didn't want to presume anything.”

“Presume,” Ryder said. “What are we?”

“Well, uh,” Vetra stammered. “I don't know.”

“Be my girlfriend?” Ryder said, and laughed as soon as she heard herself. “You make me feel like I'm in 6th grade again and crushing on Sadie Iman for the first time. Like a stupid schoolgirl.”

“I never got to be one,” Vetra said, her eyes flickering downward. 

“Well, I can teach you,” Ryder said, lifting Vetra’s chin. “First, you have to braid my hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> id be lying if i said i didn't publish this out of spite :p i hope you enjoyed it


End file.
